


The Secrets of the Way

by orphan_account



Series: The Only Thing That Matters [26]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, fake relationship au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What the fuck do you mean they bet on us?” Bran practically growled. Rickon’s eyes went wide and he moved to take a step back but Bran grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secrets of the Way

“What the fuck do you mean they bet on us?” Bran practically growled. Rickon’s eyes went wide and he moved to take a step back but Bran grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back. “Rickon.” 

Rickon swallowed hard and look away. “Well… I thought you knew. Jojen knows.” 

“ _ What the fuck do you mean Jojen knows?’  _ Bran asked incredulously, gripping Rickon’s collar tighter. “How does he know? Why didn't anyone tell me?” 

Rickon tugged away from Bran and brushed out the wrinkles on his shirt. “I don't know. Maybe Arya or Meera told Jojen but we're not supposed to mention it. Goes against bet rules.” 

“But you just  _ told  _ me **!** ” Bran cried. He shook his head and crossed his arms. Glaring, he waited for his little brother to explain. Rickon stated back with just as much determination. “You're going to tell me, Rick.” 

“How will you know if I lie?” Rickon suddenly smirked and Bran growled deep in the back of his throat. He slammed his younger- and admittedly probably stronger- brother against the wall and stared into his eyes. 

“Tell me everything you know, or I'll mess up that pretty face of yours.” Bran threatened, knowing it sounded weak even to himself. Rickon could easily take Bran in a fight even if Bran believed his upper body strength to be better than his brothers. 

Rickon laughed. “You're the pretty one, Mr Brown Eyes.” He pushed Bran away with ease. “I'll tell you, just because I want to see what you'll do when you find out how much money is riding on this.” 

Bran blinked. “How much? It can't be that much.” 

Rickon grinned from ear to ear. “Its $150 for each person- meaning Robb, Arya, Sansa, Margaery and Jon. You do the math.” 

Bran paused for a moment to do so and his mouth dropped open. “Seriously?”

“Hell yes.” Rickon was still grinning ear to ear and Bran found himself frowning.

“You didn't tell me about this bet by accident, did you?” Bran narrowed his eyes. His little brother was too sneaky by half and this sort of stunt seemed right up his alley.

Rickon shrugged. “$900 is still a decent amount of money split two ways, my dear favourite brother.”

Bran laughed despite his anger. “Since when am I your favourite brother?”

Rickon looked momentarily offended. “Since always, asshat.” Rickon rolled his eyes. “Whatever. If you don't want in, I'm not wasting my money or my time. But you're an idiot if you miss this opportunity for some hot cash.”

Bran sighed loudly and rolled his own eyes. “What are you even suggesting? That I make a fool of myself pretending to have feelings for Jojen, then somehow trick him into liking me and then dump him because it was all just for a bet?”

Rickon scoffed. “I already  _ told  _ you- Jojen knows about the bet! Just tell me about the plan and the money and ask him to help. You don't need to  _ pretend  _ to like him- at least, not to him.”

Bran got a jumpy feeling in his stomach with the way Rickon said pretend but he ignored it. “Then we'd be splitting the $900 three ways- not two, you do you realise?”

Rickon shrugged. “It’s still $300 more than we had before isn't it? Just run the idea past him and we'll figure something out!”

Bran groaned. “I already have the feeling I'm going to regret this.”

Rickon clasped Bran on the shoulder. “Maybe you'll thank me for this someday. Or not.” 

 

xxx

Jojen just stared at him with this blank expression on his face after Bran had told him Rickon’s scheme. 

“Please say something.” Bran sighed after a long silence. Jojen cleared his throat and gave Bran a disapproving gaze.

“This is incredibly dishonest, Bran Flakes. It totally goes against all bet rules, you know that right?” Jojen asked, raising an eyebrow.

“They shouldn't have bet on us in the first place! They deserve to be scammed!” Bran argued, some of his brown locks falling into his eyes. “We're the victims here Jojen!”

Bran noted there had been a lot of eye rolling today as Jojen’s mossy eyes looked up to the ceiling and back down again. “Meera will know we aren't really dating. I can't keep a secret from her anymore than you can.”

“Meera isn't part of the bet.” Bran waved the issue away. “She won't get any more involved than watching in amusement.”

“And you think we'll be able to fool everyone else involved?” Jojen asked. He was always a skeptic. “I could see Robb and even maybe Arya- but Sansa? You and Sansa are very close, and rather similar as well. She'll see right through you.”

“We'll just have to be convincing!” Bran whined. “Joj, I wanna get back at them for betting on us even if they don't know we got back at them.”

“That's stupid.” Meera’s voice made the two boys whip around. “What's the point of revenge if they don't know they've been got?”

“The $300 of their money in my pocket will be enough.” Bran smirked and glanced at Jojen, who was still staring at his sister.

“$225.” Meera laughed. “I'm involved now, I want my share.”

Bran crinkled his nose. “And how are you going to help exactly? By sitting back and watching?”

“And by not rattling you out!” Meera laughed. “I could easily ruin your flawed little plan, so cut me in.”

Jojen looked between his sister and best friend. “Hold on. I never agreed to do this. I think its a horrible idea!”

“It is a horrible idea.” Meera agreed. “Completely idiotic. And friends don't let friends do stupid things alone.”

Jojen looked over at Bran slowly, and sighed at the beam on his face. “I hate you.”

“That's not a good way to start off our relationship Jojen!!”  


End file.
